Crippling Ice: The Reunion
Just to let you know, this part is entirely from Leopardspot's POV. Chapter 1- Last Chances- Leopardspot Leopardspot thrashed around aimlessly, trying to keep her head above the water. She searched for a log, another cat, anything to grasp. She spotted something move before the water overtook her, and she went under. Paddle against the water, up! Up! ''She finally broke through the surface of the water, gasping for breath. She tried to look for whatever it was she saw seconds ago. A cat! It was almost definitely RiverClan, but she had no choice. "Help! Help me, please!" She cried to the cat, before the water overtook her again. "Hey, what was that?" "Sounded like another cat." "It came from the river!" Leopardspot made it to the surface again, and saw a patrol of cats rushing to the river. "Help me! Please, help me!" She cried again. The cats located her, and slowed their approach. "Please, help me!" She yelled. "Why are you in the river?" An older cat asked, a sinister smile seeming to grow on his face. "I-" Leopardspot spit out a mouthful of water. "I fell off of a tree!" she lied. "Interesting... why aren't you swimming?" The cat asked tauntingly. "I can't! Please, help me!" "I don't see why I should." "Longclaw!" A new voice called. Leopardspot thought she recognized the speaker. "What is it, Iceleaf?" Longclaw called back. ''No! Not IceLeaf! Leopardspot cried to herself. She heard Iceleaf come closer as she was washed farther downstream. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Leopardspot heard Iceleaf speaking, and realized she was following her along the shore. Leopardspot also realized that the water masked her scent, and Iceleaf couldn't tell she belonged to ThunderClan. "My name is-" she started, but a mouthful of water interupted her, and she coughed while Iceleaf watched. "No need to tell me your name. I'm going to get you out." Iceleaf said, her voice filled with false pity. Chapter 2- True Intentions- Leopardspot Leopardspot wanted to protest, but no words came out of her mouth. Iceleaf watched her for a moment, then turned around and ran. Leopardspot wondered, and kind of hoped, if maybe Iceleaf changed her mind. Her thoughts were washed away when she saw Iceleaf return, dragging a long stick. However, before she got a chance to react, she was swept under the water again. This time, however, she didn't emerge. So cold, so wet... Fireclaw... Have to find... Fireclaw... '' Leopardspot burst out from under the water. Iceleaf moved the stick into the water. "Grab it with your teeth!" Iceleaf ordered. ''Should I grab the stick? ''It was practically her only chance of surviving. And finding Fireclaw. She bit into the soggy wood of the stick. Bit by bit, Iceleaf dragged the stick farther onto the shore. Finally, Leopardspot clawed her way onto dry land and shook herself off. Finally. It was so tiring, just trying to stay above water. Iceleaf smiled at Leopardspot. "Here, eat these." She pushed a pile of herbs towards Leopardspot. "They will strengthen you for the trip back to your camp." Leopardspot looked at the herbs, and then leaned towards them. She licked up the berries and leaves. "Thank you... I'll be... on my way... now..." Leopardspot stuttered the last words, then collapsed at the feet of Iceleaf. Chapter 3- Painful Reunion- Leopardspot The light blinded Leopardspot’s eyes. She squeezed them shut again, slowly becoming aware of the large amount of pain in her right foreleg. Opening her eyes again, she took a moment to look at her surroundings. She was inside the hollow of a tree, looking up at a large knothole. Leopardspot tried to stand, but a jolt of pain flew through her leg. She yelped and fell over again. "Leopardspot...? Is that you?" A voice called from the right of her. She craned her neck and tried to see who's voice it was. "Fireclaw? Is that you?" Leopardspot called. "How did you get here? Are you hurt?" Fireclaw asked, concerned only about her. "I don't... Iceleaf!" Leopardspot remembered exactly what had happened. The water, the herbs... Fireclaw groaned suddenly, snapping LeopardSpot back to reality. "What about you, Fireclaw? Are you okay?" "I can't move my leg, I think it's broken." Leopardspot looked down at her own leg and realized there was dry blood throughout the fur. "Mine is too. Where are we?" "Somewhere in RiverClan territory, I think. I was knocked out while they took me here." Fireclaw explained hurriedly. "We need help. I think they broke my leg so I couldn't leave, same thing with you." "We need a medicine cat, or something..." Leopardspot's worry grew. "Will anybody find us?" "They have to. They won't give up, Leopardspot. You mustn't either." '''Be sure to check out the next book in the series, The Plot!' Category:Fan Fictions